


Test Blues

by VampirePaladin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992 anime)
Genre: Cheering Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Failed a Test, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Usagi failed a test.





	Test Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

The graded tests were passed back to the class. Usagi took her paper and was greeted by a red forty-seven. 

It wasn’t fair. She’d studied really hard for it, not just cramming the night before either. She had spent days studying, both with the others and on her own. 

Usagi balled the test up and put it in her satchel. The test made her angry and she didn’t want any of her friends to see it, especially not Seiya, her girlfriend.

“That bad?” Seiya whispered from behind.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Usagi sulked. She’d made sure that Seiya wouldn’t be able to see the test from her seat behind Usagi.

“You only ball a test up and put it in your bag before anyone can see it if it’s really bad,” Seiya said.

Usagi couldn’t respond to that as class was resuming and she didn’t want to get detention again. The school day was almost over at least. Then she could go play video games and then head home late enough that her mother would have forgotten about the test.

The class was dismissed.

“Usagi, wait,” Seiya called out as she followed Usagi out of the room. 

She stopped and waited for Seiya in the hallway.

“Do you want to get parfaits?” Seiya offered. 

“But I failed the test,” Usagi said.

“But I know you were working hard at it. You cancelled two dates to study with Ami and the others. Please, let me cheer you up.” Seiya paused. “I’ll pay for it.”

“Let’s go get parfaits!” Usagi said.

As she and Seiya walked to the ice cream parlor, hand in hand, Usagi was talking about her current favorite late-night anime. She always snuck downstairs to watch it while her parents were asleep.

“You know, we have a VCR. I could tape it for you and then we could watch it together after school?” Seiya suggested.

“That sounds amazing!” Usagi said. “If I don’t have to stay up late to watch it then I can go to bed earlier, and we get to watch it together.” She gave Seiya a bone crushing hug. “I was so late the day of the test because woke up late. Now, I don’t have to choose between school and anime!” They both knew she wouldn’t give up the anime. “Let’s go get the parfaits! Then we can talk to Ami about studying for the makeup exame!”


End file.
